


From Here to There

by MoonandWinter



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, Ella is wild, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Rec, it's not my best, kit is silly, the first night, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandWinter/pseuds/MoonandWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit isn't sure he could do what needs to be done, but leave it up to Ella to have her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Here to There

 

Thank you Anon for asking for this! I'm so nervous but it was fun to write! Hope you all like it. <3

* * *

 

Kit.

A lad who become a King.

Who had, just within the first hours of the day, became a husband.

He knew what was expected of him as a King and ruler of his land. These procedures and guidelines had been taught to him, _driven_ into him since he was a child by teachers and counselors and diplomatic leaders. He knew what he was to do, in this regard.

But to be a husband? A lover? These were things he had no learning for. It pained him even more than ever to know he couldn’t ask his father for advice, as he had so often done in times of need.

And his bride…

Cinderella, as she is called. His bride was many things, not the least of which was his life. She had wholly captured his heart and soul in short order.

To have such a remarkable woman not only see past his royal blood, but to have caused such joyful disquiet in his heart at those first words… “We must simply have courage and be kind.”

God, he’d been mad for her then and was even more so now.

And yet he paced the rich bronze and crimson carpet, back and forth through his new bedchamber awaiting his bride. Its walls were as familiar to him as his previous room, but these were the King’s chambers, given to him after his father’s death. He hadn’t the heart to stay here until today, where it was expected of him to take his wife in the royal bed.

The celebration of the glorious winter wedding had ended long after the sun had faded from the sky, leaving only the stars as witnesses. He had only a moment to kiss her smiling lips before she was plucked away from him by the damned maids.

“Must get her ready.” They sang with knowing eyes shining with happy mirth. Cinderella vanished, and would be now getting primed for their first night as man and wife.

Kit couldn’t stop the frown from marring his brow. All throughout the day and further into the celebration, he had seen the weariness on her lovely face, though she was far too polite to say anything. He had requested multiple breaks but it wasn’t to be. Many important people came to the wedding, risking the mountains to the east during the cold months, just to catch a glimpse of the girl who had caused the young prince turned king to lose his heart.

And she delighted them all with a proper audience, graceful and courageous as he’d ever seen a person be. But he saw too the stifled yawns and the muted sighs as another royal family was announced in attendance.

“We could tell them all to go home.” He whispered into her ear, noticing the shiver that made her quiver slightly. She smiled up at him with mischievous eyes, tilting her head as if to see if he were jesting or not. To which he was only half.

“It wouldn’t do. The footmen would have much too hard a time with the amount of carriages.” She had muttered behind her hand, but too soon their shared laughter was quieted by the ever watchful Captain Nonso, Kit’s best friend and loyal guardsman.

“Your highness’, I suspect the Queen of Loew approaches.” The large man, whose deep voice and joyful manner had always been both fatherly and brotherly to Kit, _tried_ to keep his face from showing any sort of mirth.

Kit rolled his eyes and winked at his bride, adoring the glow of pink that spread across her cheeks.

And just like that their short time was over. Truth be told, he’d only had moments here and there since the day he brought her to the castle. It wasn’t proper to be alone with Cinderella, not until they were wed at least, and the wedding had taken weeks to plan.

Now they were finally married, but he was too busy pacing to feel any sort of excitement. He would finally have time with his love, alone, without the bothersome presence of guards and maids.

He felt ill prepared, thinking now about her painful past. He’d have to be gentle and slow, though he wasn’t quite sure the way to go about it himself. A Virgin King.

They’d laugh if they knew, the whole world would. But he hadn’t had the chance, nor will to go out and tup a pretty maiden.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, turning to pace the carpet back to the farthest corner, when a soft voice stopped him dead.

“I rather like you hair,” Ella whispered, her tone was full of laughter. “And the rug too, so do stop torturing them.”

Kit took a breath to calm the excited thrum that began to vibrate through his body. Her voice, low and soft made him ache, both with love and lust. It was all so new and terrifying.

He turned to see her face, glowing with a blush like none he’d ever seen, but the weariness from earlier in the night had vanished, replaced with… apprehension.

At once he rushed to her, taking her shaking hands into his. He kept his body apart from her, conscious that she might fear what was to come. How to calm her? How to calm himself?

“My Queen,” He started but her girlish snort threw him off kilter, which was something she’d done many times since they first met.

“My Kit.” She sighed, her smile telling what she thought of his title for her.

“My woodland nymph, then?” He grinned as his shoulders began to relax in small increments.

“A humble field mouse perhaps.” She offered, their hands swinging slightly, the room, the nerves, and the past were fading into the distance.

It was his turn to roll his eyes as their feet started to move in a familiar pattern.

“No?” Her laughter rang deep and merry as they danced to no music. He could barely believe that she loved him. How was it that this rare and fantastic woman could harbor anything for the silly fool he was?

“No,” He winked, swallowing the nerves that threatened to overtake him once more. “More like a sparrow. Free and wild and so utterly beautiful.”

“Sparrows are quite lovely.” She hummed, her body had moved closer to his as they swayed about the large ornate room. He could feel the heat of her body through the thin gowns she wore. Its effect on him was acute and he felt a yearning course though him.

“I rather like them.” He muttered deeply, his voice having dropped an octave. Kit felt her whole body shiver under his palms and he could only tighten his grip on her hip as they stopped their dance.

“Kit.” She breathed, the warmth of it caressed his cheek sending a sizzling heat to all areas of his body. This was maddening!

But he wouldn’t rush. No he was going to do right by her and go slow. He’d be damned if their first time was rushed and unpleasant, despite his aching desire to have her right there on the settee. Kit pulled his face back and intended to step back as well but her arms circled his waist quickly.

“I want…,” She gasped, her face flushed pink. “But I don’t want you to think I’m…”

She paused, her eyes pleading, searching for his understanding.

It took him a moment longer than it ought to, but when he did understand, he blinked.

Cinderella sighed, holding still to the sides of his shirt as if she were afraid he was going to flee. One of her golden brows lifted slightly and Kit realized he’d forgotten to move or breath.

And then he smiled slowly, knowing that his wife was no fragile damsel. No, dear god, she was a wild woodland princess.

Her hands came around to the front of his shirt, palms lying flat against his chest. Even through the fabric he felt her heat and it made him shake with desire.

With no more warning than a smile, she pulled his face down, kissing him fully and deeply with an untamed passion. The room was gone to them now, nothing but their heavy breathing and heartbeats could be heard.

Their hands moved over each other, his exploring the curves of her body, annoyed with the cumbersome fabric that prevented him from feeling her truly. Her fingers teased the edges of his trousers, and he was sure she was hinting for him to be rid of his garments as much as he wished it for her.

And who was he to deny such a request?

“You sure?” He mumbled, kissing a trail down her neck. He needed to know she wanted this as much as he needed her.

“Kit,” she gasped and his name sounded much like a plea. He groaned into her collar bone as her fingers laced through his hair, pulling with the smallest force. He looked up into lust laden eyes, bright blue and shinning and so pure. “I have never been more sure of anything in my life. So please, for the love of fairy god-mothers, off with the clothes.”

She quickly quieted his laughter with a pillow, straight to face. He let it fall, watching her now with wonder.

“If you can’t, I suppose I’ll have to myself!” She sighed dramatically, lifting her first gown slowly over her head and tossing it over the settee. He bit his lip, watching as if entrapped by her.

The second gown was thinner, made from a white muslin. The virgin dress. But it was the light pink silk gown she wore last that made his breath catch. Her body was very nearly visible, the fabric hiding nothing. The color against her flushed skin was sinful enough, but it was the way she ran her hands along her sides that made him groan.

“While I would love to watch you wear that all night, I don’t think I’ll last.” It was his turn then to blush, realizing he’d spoken out loud.

Her laugh was deep and husky, mixed with relief and heat. But what he’d said was true. He was already strung tight like a bow.

He moved without thought, swinging her up into his arms and nearly tossing her onto the over large bed. Rich reds and golds of the covers made her seem angelic and if it weren’t for the look of earthy arousal on her lovely face, he’d had thought twice about what he was about to do.

But the she moaned his name. And he was lost.

Far from the slow and easy coming together he’d planned, this was a chaotic crashing of bodies. She nearly ripped the shirt from his body and he helped. Shaking hands ran freely across his bare chest and he gasped into her mouth.

Her knees rose, settling on his either side of his hips. The rose colored silk pooled around her bottom, allowing his hands to roam the expanse of her smooth thighs. They quivered under his touch, letting him know that she too felt this intense passion.

“Need you.” She muttered breathlessly.

“Aye.” He groaned, working his belt and trousers off without leaving her.

With little help from him, she removed the silk with less care then the other two gowns. But with it gone, and he only half undressed, he saw her wholly. Rosy peaks, rigid and bright lay atop perfectly rounded breasts that were rising and falling with each of her breaths.

And her core, that apex of her body where soft dark golden hairs hid her entrance, gleamed with moisture.

There was so very much he wanted to do. Taste her, kiss her, suckle her, and lay beneath her as she moved…

But she _was_ moving. Right then, his wild woman flung her legs up around his hips once more. _He_ still had one leg caught in his pants, but he cared not.

Their mouths met with fiery need and he couldn’t stop from teasing her entrance with his manhood. Both of them gasped from the pleasure. Wet heat, painful and hungry and dark. It tightened his stomach, making his control crack slightly.

“Kit.” She begged, her eyes were closed and he knew her body ached for more.

“Ella.” He growled a moment before plunging deep into her. Their cries were raspy and low as he bore through the thin veil of her woman hood.

Kit prepared to stop and give her body a chance to recover but she didn’t wait. Her hips rose to meet his and he knew then that she would take as much as he had to give.

He gave her swollen red lips one more kiss before starting the rhythm as old as man. Slow at first with his hands roaming her sides, her bottom, and her thighs. Her hands grabbed at the covers above her head, gasping with each thrust, and she managed to look both innocent and carnal.

It wasn’t until she opened her lust filled eyes with the plea for _it_ , that Kit lost all ideas of slow and careful. She keened highly as his length reached her core, each lunge hitting something deep within her. It was building, this erotic and wild thing, as he lifted her hips to each wave.

She was repeating his name now, over and over, a plea becoming a prayer, becoming nonsense. His own rapture was upon him, making his rigid body shake in an attempt to hold off until he felt her peak.

And with that thought, her inner walls clenched tightly around him, squeezing his manhood in its heated grip. With a long moan, he let loose his seed as his mind went blank.

Nirvana, some would say, was to make love to your soul mate. He never thought it would be quite like that but it was, to him, Nirvana.

And when he began to see the stars disappear and her heavenly face smiling with sleepy contentment, he knew that he needn’t ever be worried about anything, so long as he had her by his side.


End file.
